winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 109
Betrayed! is the ninth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom begins to get prophetic dreams about Daphne, making her grow concerned. Stella tells her that she's blowing her situation out of proportion in a way that sounded insensitive, angering Bloom. When Stella teases Musa about Riven, Musa then runs of to Magix, where she catches Darcy with Riven - on a date. Icy and Stormy catch her 'spying'. After Icy emotionally torments her, Musa slaps her in the face (In 4Kids she gave her a wart, due to them not accepting physical damage). The Trix round up some witches and chase her where she runs into Riven, who doesn't want to help her. The Winx, Timmy, Brandon and Sky show up and help her. Before the Trix could defeat the Winx, Bloom releases a mass of energy, defeating the Trix, but she also unknowingly reveals to Icy that she has the power that the Trix desire. They escape and Musa admits that she did like Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. Major Events *Musa catches Riven with Darcy. *Darcy places a spell on Riven. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy find out that Bloom has the power of the Dragon Flame. Debuts *Barbaratea Characters *Bloom *Stella *Daphne *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Mirta *Lucy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Riven *Prince Sky (Brandon) *Timmy *Brandon (Prince Sky) Trivia *In the original version Musa slapped Icy in the face, instead of giving her a wart. *In RAI, when Stella and Flora were observing Bloom asleep, Flora becomes overly worried and panicky, which got Stella annoyed. When Flora started going on about how they should get someone to help out, Stella yells at her to calm down or she'll make her upset as well. This gets so loud that Bloom wakes up in annoyance, asking what in the world they were doing. *In the RAI version Flora woke Stella up and Stella, not seeing it was her identified Flora by her perfume scent. *In the RAI version there is no spell on Stella that gives her mood swings, she's just being very out spoken and blunt. *Redone clips of this episode, Episode 13, 14, 15, 17 and 18 were used in the Winx Special: Revenge of the Trix. Continuity *Bloom first heard Daphne in "Mission at Cloud Tower" and has first dreamed of her in "A Friendship Sundered". In this episode she finally learns Daphne's name. *Riven and Darcy have been together since "The Day of the Rose". Allusions *'Darcy said': Me, myself and I, and the rest of us are going to finish you off! This refers to three movies with the same title "Me, myself and I ", as well as the movie "Me, myself and Irene " *'Icy:' Coming to a stadium near you: Pixies on Ice! This line is a spoof of a line from "Disney on Ice" commercials: Disney on Ice, coming to a theater near you! Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy, Mirta Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Dan Green = Sky (as Brandon at the time) Frank Frankson = Brandon (as Sky at the time) Rachael Lillis = Lucy, Miss Faragonda Kerry Williams = Flora Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Suzy Myers = Stormy Bella Hudson = Daphne, Barbaratea, Various Witches Quotes (4Kids) - Icy: "My flawless face!" '- Stormy': "Woah! That has to be the single most disgusting wart ever." '- Icy': "Nobody asked you!" (Rai English) '- Icy': "She slapped me! She slapped me in the face!" '- Stormy': "Woah! I can even see the prints of her fingers. Does it hurt?" '- Icy': "Of course it hurts, dummy!" It's like they say at the end of every fairy tale: THE END. '- Icy' "What did you do? Comb your hair with an egg beater?" - Stella to Bloom in the RAI version of this episode Videos 4Kids Version Rai Version thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids